


If

by DeiUta



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Insecurities, Insecurity, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 22:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeiUta/pseuds/DeiUta
Summary: “What if…what if we weren’t superheroes? Would we still be Ladybug and Chat Noir?"





	If

**Author's Note:**

> not saying I did this 1.5 years ago with the other ML Fic and totally forgot to upload it, but I kind of did this a bajillion years ago and forgot to upload it.

“What if…what if we weren’t superheroes? Would you still…would we still be Ladybug and Chat Noir?"

 

“If we somehow managed to meet in this Akuma-free universe of yours…” She smiled warmly. “You’d find some way to pun us into Ladybug and Chat Noir, I’m sure,” she said, nose turning in faux-disgust.

 

“Of course, we’d still be using secret identities, for whatever reason—maybe we entered an underground fighting tournament, or we’re spies or something equally cool.” She stifled a laugh.

 

“But we’d be the best of friends, regardless. Ladybug and Chat Noir, saving those in need—as well as each other, sometimes.” She winked. “Who knows, maybe in this parallel universe of yours, I’m the shameless punning flirt—but since it’s me we’re talking about, they’d be amazing, of course,” she faux-boasted with a flip of a pigtail.  

 

Chat finally snorted. “They’d not only be super cheesy, but used at the wrong time, EVERY time.” Before LB could object, “But they’d still be _purr_ -fect. Just like you.”

 

“Not to mention smooth. Unlike _you._ ” She bopped his nose.

 

“My Lady! Your cruelty knows no bounds—kicking a cat when he’s already down—I should sick a Bug Expert on you.”

 

“Why, so he can inform me of _all_ my bug tendencies _all_ day?”

 

“No,” he casually purred, turning so he could only see her out of the corner of his eye, “so someone else could sing your perfection at you for a bit. Then maybe you’d finally _appreciate_ my wondrous praises.”

 

The red he saw blossom across her face for an instant was most definitely worth the dizzying smack upside the head.


End file.
